marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alison Crestmere (Earth-7964)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7964 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6 | Weight = 128 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High School Courses | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Duncan Rouleau; Joe Casey; Joe Kelly; Steven T. Seagle;Brian Pelletier | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Alison Crestmere discovered that she was a mutant and was being abducted by a military agency. As the soldiers were taking her away, Mystique arrived with Blob and took Alison from the soldiers. She was then rescued from Mystique by the X-Men Wolverine and Cyclops. She was taken back to the Xavier Institute to explore her powers. As Alison trained, some of the X-Men were sent to protect a ship carrying Magneto that was going to be attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants. The defense failed, and Magneto was released. Once Alison's training was complete, she was given the codename 'Magma' and accompanied the X-Men to Russia to help Colossus, who was trying to prevent the Brotherhood from obtaining weapons-grade plutonium. After accomplishing this mission, they discovered that Colossus's sister, Illyana, was sick, so she was taken back to the Xavier Institute. Back at the Institute, Professor Xavier, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey entered the Astral Plane to save Illyana. They succeeded, but Xavier was captured by the Shadow King. After Xavier's capture, The X-Men learned from the Morlocks that General William Kincaid, a leader in the anti-mutant movement, was rebuilding Sentinels. Magneto traveled to his base on Asteroid M and called the mutants of the world to join him on "The Mount". The X-Men managed to free Xavier from the Shadow King, and Xavier sent them to Asteroid M. There, they discovered that the asteroid was heading for Earth, and they were attacked by Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth. After defeating them, they defended the other mutants on the asteroid from attacking Sentinels, until General Kincaid arrived in Master Mold. After defeating General Kincaid, Magma steered the asteroid back into space. | Powers = See all on Amara Aquilla (Earth-616) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Magma was voiced by . *Despite being the protagonist of the first game, Magma did not appear in the sequel, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. ** The most likely reason is that after she received full training, she returned to her family because she can control her powers. *In the video game, X-Men Legends, (portrayed by Cree Summer) Magma is a central figure who is a new inductee in Xavier's school in the game's storyline and is depicted as an American girl under the Alison Crestmere name. While not initially usable in missions, she becomes a prominent member of the team and a vital key to victory. However, she did not feature in the sequel, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Thermokinesis